1. Field
The following description relates to a light-emitting apparatus including a degradation compensation unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) panels are panels that generate light by providing (flowing) current to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) which is a self-luminous element. When an OLED continuously emits light for a certain period of time, even if the same current is provided (flowed) to the OLED, the amount of light that the OLED emits tends to decrease over time.
This is because the OLED is degraded over time. A reduction in the amount of light that the OLED emits may lead to the deterioration of image quality of the entire panel. Therefore, there is a need to reduce the degradation of the OLED.